User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 2
CHAPTER 2: ON A SEARCH DISCLAIMER: i still do not own Kickin it, the characters or the places apart from my own characters: John, Hannah and Annie ''' '''REMEMBER- KARATIEFIED: having karate match and loosing badly WASABIED: shot with nerf guns and karatiefied :D "Dude, when Kim said that thing...Uh...Repeat her last sentences" said Jerry as him, Milton and Eddie sat down on the bench next to Jack. "Uh coz that person loves you and you wanna be with her too and...I was gonna dump Ricky for you. So? What does that mean?" "Jack, dude, she was gonna dump a popstar to go out with you. That first sentence she was referring to herself. She loves you, man! She's probably just too scared to admit it but she know that...You love her too!" Jerry was excited from so much thinking and had to sit on the floor to calm himself. "You're kidding me, right? She said I didn't know anything about her. Is that true?" "We're gonna have to find out. What's her favourite colour?" asked Miton. "Uh...Blue!" "Green" the other three corrected in unison. "What's her family like" "Oh she told me this one. She lives with her mum, Hannah and her dad, John and her sister, Anna." Milton, Jerry and Eddie sighed. "When did she tell you this?" "Last year" "Well, she lied to you. Probably coz she didn't want you to be sympathetic Hannah died at childbirth and ANNIE got hit by a car two years ago. When's her birthday?" "5th of July" "7th of July but you were close!" "No I wasn't. I know nothing about a person I've been best friends with for 10 years. we were four when we met. Four. And- Oh God! Kim said she was going somewhere no-one had ever been and no-one will ever find her and that she was gonna stay there forever! WE have to try finding her!" Jack started to panick as dreadful thoughts filled his mind. "Call her!" Eddie practically shouted which startled Jack and her ran to his locker, wrenched it open and dialled Kim's number as fast as he could. His face fell and he closed the phone saying: "It says the number doesn't exist anymore. She crushed it didn't she?" Milton nodded. "Maybe she's still in the mall. We could check the CCTV cameras" Jerry said having a rare bright idea. Three solemn faces whipped round and smiled "That was the best idea ever, dude! Your on fire today!" "WHAT? WHERE?" Jerry ran around in circles, trying to put out an imaginary fire. "No, I mean you,ve been really clever today!" said Milton. "Oh" and he stopped running round in circles and headed for the door, closely followed by Jack, Milton and Eddie. Rudy came through just at the same time. "Has anyone seen Kim?" He asked "I just got a call from the hospital. Her father bashed his head on a filing cabinet and got amnesia. He doesn't know who anybody is. The boys faces went into a state of shock. Poor Kim, all she had now was... "We are on our way to find her right now." Jack said to Rudy "We're all she's got left. Her karate family!" And they sprinted to Truman's office. It was half 11 at night and the corridor was empty. The office door was open, no-one was inside, there were no lasers and no weight sensors on the floor. They checked out each and every camera until... "I've found her!" Eddie cried " She's somewhere near the dojo" "How do you know?" asked Jerry. "Coz if you turn the camera around...You can see the word DOJO and Bobby Wasabi is the oly dojo in the Mall." They headed back to the dojo. Jack whispered something to Eddie and Eddie went inside. "KIM!" they shouted until they'd nearly lost their voices. "Someone wants me." Kim thought "Sounds like... Jerry, Milton and Jack. Oh god he's persuaded them to hate me too. Now they're all gonna have a go at me." A shadow appeared over her and she could only say: "I thought you never wanted to see me again." She guessed who it was and got it right but Jack helped her up, hugged her and said: "I love you" "Jack. I thought-" tears fell down her cheeks and more and more until she was in the dojo with the rest of the gang. Jack took the piece of paper off Eddie and whispered "Thanks" "All those things you said earlier. Did you mean them?" Kim sniffed. "No, I-guys we'll be back in a minute." he took her outside. "You said some beautiful things befor you left earlier and I realised you don't like Ricky. That there was peer pressure and the fact he's a popstar. I promise to never let you fall to always be there for you and let you be who you are.We're your family now. And I love you" he hugged her and Kim smiled: "I love you too"they never noticed the Wasabi Warriors at the window but it didn't matter. They had found each other after 10 years of not noticing what they really wanted was right in front of them the whole time. Well that went quite well. There's a couple more chapters to come and I know the lengths they go for love at the moment are not that far but they get bigger trust me. Tell me in the comments what you think. Thanks xx :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts